Mudslip
"A regular gathering at a time like this? Yeah, right!" —Mudslip in "Beyond the River", chapter 27 Mudslip is a brown tom with darker ears, tail tip, and paws, black muzzle, green eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Mudslip is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Coralpaw. Mudslip is listed under Allegiance Update 1 and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of RiverClan. Mudslip is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, and Allegiance Update 5 as a warrior of RiverClan with an apprentice, Mintpaw. Mudslip is listed under Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 2 When Iceslide returns to camp, he sees Mudslip speaking quietly to Sunripple by the fresh kill pile. - Chapter 5 Frostedcloud assigns Mudslip and Shallowpool to join Salmonstripe's hunting patrol. Mudslip, who is sitting by the nursery, says sure and stretches out, arching his back and saying that his paws are itching to get out of the camp. Iceslide remembers that Vixenwhisper is in the nursery with his kits, and Mudslip had been allowed breaks from his warrior duties to spend time with them. When Iceslide is called on for another patrol, he sees them leaving the camp. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. When Shimmerstar speaks for RiverClan, she announces three new apprentices: Newtpaw, Warmpaw, and Duckpaw. The clans cheer their names. Mudslip and Vixenwhisper watch their kits proudly from a distance. - Chapter 9 Frostedcloud is about to send out hunting patrols Iceslide if he'd care to join one. He reluctantly agrees, and Frostedcloud calls Mudslip, who is sitting and speaking to Warmpaw. He turns his attention to Frostedcloud and pads over as the deputy says that he'd like him to lead a hunting patrol. He asks him to take Iceslide, Shallowpool, and Cherryberry with him. After Cherryberry asks to bring Willowpaw, Frostedcloud tells Mudslip that Mintpaw could come as well. But Mudslip shakes his head and says that they were out battle training all morning, and his apprentice has earned a break. Frostedcloud agrees and wishes them good hunting, glancing at Iceslide as he says so. Iceslide takes offense to this and asks if he thinks he won't hunt, but before Frostedcloud can respond, Mudslip cuts in and suggests they get moving, aware of the tension between them, adding that they're running out of daylight. Willowpaw agrees, eager to go, and she and Cherryberry follow Mudslip as he turns away. After lashing his tail at Frostedcloud, Iceslide follows. While fishing by the river, Mudslip pads up to Iceslide and suggests he try further down toward the gorge, as they'll cover more of the river if they split up. Iceslide agrees and goes, considering going to twolegplace. But he begins to wonder if Mudslip sent him alone to test him, and wouldn't be surprised if Frostedcloud put him up to it. Later after Iceslide finds Sunripple meeting with Dreamwhisper, Mudslip pads over to them with Willowpaw and Cherryberry. Mudslip tells him that they're going back to camp, asking if he's ready. Iceslide nods, and they begin heading back to camp. - Chapter 10 Iceslide is sent on a hunting patrol with Mudslip, Mintpaw, Petalfin, Ravenfeather, and Winterlight. Mintpaw pads up to the others with a dead vole, and Mudslip praises him, saying it's a good catch. Mintpaw is proud. After Ravenfeather rejects Winterlight for not wanting kits, Mudslip and the others stare after him speechlessly. As Iceslide comforts her, Mudslip suggests they go back to camp, casting a sympathetic look at Winterlight. They're silent as they head back to camp. - Chapter 11 Iceslide looks around the camp and sees many couples. Mudslip and Vixenwhisper are near Salmonstripe and Shimmerstar, watching Warmpaw and Duckpaw train with their mentors. Iceslide notes that the cats who managed to find love in RiverClan are lucky. - Chapter 12 There are a lot of cats in the camp. It's midday, and many are eating together or deep in conversation. Vixenwhisper and Mudslip are grooming each other. Seeing all the couples in the camp makes Iceslide feel more lonely and wish he were with Violet. - Chapter 13 During Newtpaw, Warmpaw, and Duckpaw's warrior ceremony, Mudslip and Vixenwhisper watch their kits proudly. - Chapter 20 When Iceslide reaches the camp, he stares and can almost feel the grief in the atmosphere. Newttail's body lays in the center of the camp, his throat slashed and dark with blood. Warmmoss and Duckwing crouch over him, pressing their heads against his fur. Beyond them, Mudslip and Vixenwhisper sit close together, grieving. Vixenwhisper wails in despair, asking how this could have happened and why StarClan took him, as he was so young. Mudslip presses against her and wraps his tail around her, his eyes squeezed tight as he rasps "I don't know" and rests his chin on her head. - Chapter 22 RiverClan is awoken by Driftpaw wailing for help by the camp entrance. Shimmerstar reaches him with Frostedcloud and Salmonstripe and starts to ask what's going on. Driftpaw cuts her off and cries that they have to help them, his eyes lit with terror as he says that their camp is under attack by the rogues. He's nearly tripping over his words he's speaking so fast. He says that they're outnumbered, and it's bad. His father is already badly wounded, and his mentor, Windwhisker, is dead. Driftpaw desperately begs them to come and hurry. Shimmerstar promises that they will. She quickly turns to her warriors and scans the nearest cats. She calls on Salmonstripe, Mudslip, Sunripple, Shorestep, Warmmoss, and Iceslide, then pauses as more cats hurry out into the open, calling on Winterlight and Heronleg to come too. Driftpaw's tail is twitching back and forth in impatience and fear as Shimmerstar turns to him and orders him to lead the way. Driftpaw spins and races out of the camp, and the RiverClan cats follow. When they reach the WindClan camp, they're surprised to find it quiet. The battle has ended. Shimmerstar hesitates as they near the gorse tunnel, raising her tail for her cats to stop. When she decides that it's safe, she leads the way into the camp. Shimmerstar turns to her warriors and quietly tells them to help the wounded if they can, as Hivepelt and Silverberry would appreciate the help. - Chapter 23 When Iceslide reaches the RiverClan camp, he finds it under attack by the rogues. Mudslip and Vixenwhisper fight shoulder to shoulder, matching each other blow for blow as they fight against Dark Hawk and Patch Swipe. Patch Swipe lets out a snarl and lunges for Vixenwhisper, throwing her to the ground. Mudslip starts toward her only to be knocked aside by Dark Hawk. After Iceslide reveals that he brought the rogues to the forest, Mudslip exclaims "Are you insane?", his eyes blazing with shock and fury. - Chapter 24 When Iceslide steps out of the warriors den, he sees Mudslip and Vixenwhisper eating by the fresh kill pile. - Chapter 27 When Stormstar starts the gathering, Mudslip mutters about them having a regular gathering at a time like this, thinking it impossible. Several cats murmur agreement among themselves. Dipfoot whispers to Mudslip and asks where the rogues are, as the gathering is almost over. - Chapter 28 When Otterpelt reveals that she kept her omen a secret, Mudslip says "What?" and bristles, leaping to his paws. He asks what kind of medicine cat hides things from their clan. Swanpool nods, looking anxious as she says they're supposed to guide them. The next morning when Bone Shred is in the camp, his rogues have killed Vixenwhisper. Mudslip lets out a cry and starts toward her body, but Dipfoot grabs his scruff and holds him back. After Bone Shred kills Wetpaw, Heartsong shrieks and tries to get to her kit, but Cherryberry and Mudslip block her way. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Mudslip is listed under Allegiances as an elder of RiverClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Mudslip is listed under Allegiances as an elder of RiverClan. Quotes "Iceslide, why don't you try further down toward the gorge? We'll cover more of the river if we split up." -Mudslip to Iceslide on a hunting patrol in "Beyond the River", chapter 9 - "A regular gathering at a time like this? Yeah, right!" -Mudslip in "Beyond the River", chapter 27 Gallery Mudslip.JPG|Mudslip's design Character Development and Origins Mudslip was first created as a ShadowClan warrior. His description was the same, however he had light blue eyes instead of green. mudslipw.JPG Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:RiverClan cats Category:Toms Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters